Halloween Night
by Green Walker
Summary: Allen dan Kanda di rumah, terjerat misteri menakutkan di rumah sendiri saat Lavi berpesta Halloween. Bagaimana? Warning OC, RnR plissss...
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween all. Ficnya agak aneh setelah baca ulang. Terlalu fantasy kayanya. Yah, namanya juga FantasyFiction. Hohoho...

**Disclaimer: **Hoshino Katsura

**Rate: **T

.

.

.

.

TAK! TEK! TAK! TEK!

Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh tekanan jari pemuda berambut putih ke _keyboard_ komputernya. Beradu dengan rintik hujan di luar sana.

"Hei! Rajin amat sih bikin skripsi, Moyashi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam di sofa, berhadapan dengan TV.

"Biarin. Kau juga sebaiknya buat skripsi biar ngga ketuaan untuk lulus, Kanda," ejek Allen yang memunggungi Kanda.

"Bicara lagi, nanti aku _hack_ tuh komputer biar ngga bisa lanjutin skripsi!" ancam Kanda.

"..." Allen tak berani menjawab.

CKRAAKK!

Suara pintu terbuka. Lelaki berambut merah memasuki ruang santai, tempat Kanda dan Allen saat ini. Dengan jas hitamnya, kain yang diikatkan di leher, serta gigi taring, ia lebih mirip seorang 'drakula' dari pada seorang 'Bookman'.

"Hohoho. Aku drakula masa depan. Takutlah padaku. Hohoho," kata Lavi mencoba menakut-nakuti temannya.

"Kau lebih mirip dengan Santa Claus dengan tawamu yang 'hohoho' itu," ejek Kanda. Lavi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kalian yakin tidak ikut ke kampus? Pesta Halloween pasti menyenangkan, loh," kata Lavi.

"Tidak!" jawab Kanda dan Allen kompak.

"Oh, iya. Anak-anak sekitar sini kan banyak. Mereka pasti mengetuk tiap pintu rumah untuk dimintai permen. Di kamarku ada banyak permen. Berikan nanti pada mereka. Tapi... Mungkin kalian akan menemui sarang setan di kamarku. Hihihi," jelas Lavi yang diikuti cekikikan mirip kuntilanak.

"Aku tak sudi," kata Kanda.

"Oh, jangan takut. Tidak seram kok, untuk laki-laki menyeramkan sepertimu," kata Lavi yang langsung dilempar _remote_ oleh Kanda.

"Sudah, pergilah, Lavi. Kalau kalian lama-lama dalam satu ruang, bisa-bisa malah mengganggu konsentrasiku," kata Allen.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi. Bye," kata Lavi keluar menuju ruang tamu dan pergi menuju garasi.

Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda adalah tiga pemuda yang mencari universitas yang sama, tetapi jauh dari asal mereka. Mereka bertemu karena takdir dan sepakat mengumpulkan uang bersama dan membeli sebuah rumah, karena menurut mereka, rumah lebih menguntungkan dari apartemen. Mereka mendapatkan rumah yang bagus dan murah. Sejak saat itu mereka bersahabat dan sering dipanggil 'tiga serangkai'.

"Hah! Jari-jariku hampir putus," keluh Allen merebahkan diri di sebelah Kanda.

"Udah selesai?" tanya Kanda. Allen hanya menggeleng.

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu luar terketuk.

"Buka saja, mungkin anak-anak yang minta permen," kata Allen. Kanda berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan tempat mereka dan dunia luar.

"Trick or treat?" kata seorang anak berpakaian penyihir dengan membawa dua teman.

"Tidak ada permen! Cari di tempat lain sana!" bentak Kanda. Kanda memang tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Mereka menghela nafas dan pergi. Kanda menutup pintu dan berjalan kembali ke ruang santai.

"Siapa, Kanda?" tanya Allen mematikan komputernya.

"Anak-anak Halloween," kata Kanda merebahkan diri di sofanya.

"Namanya siapa? Dikasih permen?" tanya Allen kembali ke sisi Kanda.

"Aku tak hafal nama anak-anak sekitar sini. Tapi aku yakin salah seorang dari mereka bernama Louis. Mereka bertiga. Aku tak mau mengambil permen di kamar Lavi. Kamarnya pasti seperti sarang setan," kata Kanda.

"Oh, kau takut?" goda Allen.

"Tidak mungkin! Hanya saja banyak perangkap di sana," kata Kanda.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Aku yang buka," kata Allen menuju pintu yang diketuk. Allen membuka pintu.

"Trick or treat?" kata anak-anak yang berjumlah tiga orang itu. Allen bergegas ke kamar Lavi dan keluar dengan selamat sambil membawa permen. Kanda yang melihat menyimpulkan bahwa anak-anak yang lain datang meminta permen.

"Loh, Louis? Kamu ke sini lagi?" tanya Allen setelah memberikan permen.

"Tidak. Baru saat ini kami ke sini," kata Louis yang memakai kostum vampire.

"Ya, kami habis berburu di bagian utara sana," kata Jhon yang memakai kostum penyihir.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," kata mereka lalu pergi. Allen masih bingung. Ia berjalan menuju ruang santai.

"Kanda, tadi yang datang Louis dan kawan-kawan loh," kata Allen duduk di sofa. Kanda menyemburkan minuman yang ia minum.

"Masa? Tadi Louis..."

"Salah orang mungkin. Kamu kan tidak suka dengan anak-anak kecil di daerah sini," kata Allen.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena wajahnya tertutup make up vampire. Atau dia meminta lagi dengan harapan bisa dikasih permen," kata Kanda.

"Iya, Louis memakai kostum vampire juga. Tapi dia bilang baru selesai berburu permen di bagian utara," kata Allen.

"Aku tak mau memikirkannya," kata Kanda.

PRAAANGG!

"Apa itu?" tanya Allen.

"Dari arah jendela," kata Kanda menunjuk jendela yang dekat dengan mereka.

"Wah, mereka menjahili kita dengan melempar batu ke jendela," kata Allen.

Mereka bergegas menuju jendela dan membuka korden yang menutupinya. Terlihat bagian kaca yang pecah tepat di depan mata Kanda. Di bawah pecahan itu tertulis dengan tinta merah.

**'Trick or treat?'**

"Anak-anak itu iseng sekali," kata Kanda menunduk memandang tulisan itu.

"Kalau mereka menulis dari luar, kenapa tulisan itu tidak terbalik dari sudut pandang kita?" tanya Allen.

"Mungkin mereka sengaja menulis terbalik, supaya kita bisa membaca tidak terbalik. Anak-anak yang baik," bantah Kanda. Allen menyentuh huruf 'T' pada kata 'Trick'. Hilang!

"Ka... Kanda! Ini ditulis dari dalam," kata Allen mendekatkan jarinya pada hidung. "Bau anyir. Jangan-jangan darah," kata Allen.

"Mungkin darah binatang. Itu kerjaan Lavi pasti. Trus yang lempar batu itu pasti Louis dan temannya," elak Kanda.

"Tapi tulisan ini basah. Buktinya bisa kuhapus. Ini baru ditulis," kata Allen.

"Cukup! Jangan-jangan kau bekerja sama dengan mereka saat mereka datang ke sini untuk kedua kalinya. Kau berniat mengerjaiku dengan ini, kan? Hah?" teriak Kanda.

"Kanda! Kau! Kau sampai mencurigaiku?" kata Allen tak percaya.

"Dari tadi kau terus berbicara seolah-olah hal ini tak mungkin dilakukan manusia!" ujar Kanda.

"Tapi, aku berkata sesuai pikiranku," kata Allen mencoba tenang.

"Sudah, Allen. Aku tak suka orang berbohong! Aku benci anak-anak," teriak Kanda. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan...

BLAAMM!

Kanda membanting pintu. Allen hanya memandangi pintu kamar Kanda.

"Aku tahu, Kanda memang emosional. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dia marah dan memanggil namaku, bukan 'Moyashi'. Dia serius sedang marah," gumam Allen. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar Kanda ke jendela yang pecah itu.

"A... Apa? Kacanya kenapa tidak pecah? Lalu kemana tulisan 'trick or treat' itu?" tanya Allen pada dirinya sendiri. Allen berjalan menuju kamarnya dalam kebingungan. Takut.

.

Drrrtt. Drrttt.

Handphone Allen bergetar. Allen menyadari adanya telepon masuk dan menerima telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Allen!" kata seseorang di seberang.

"Ooh, Mr. Tyki. Ada apa?" tanya Allen.

"Jangan panggil 'Mister', aku merasa tua. Kau tak datang ke pesta di kampus? Lavi datang, kan?" tanya Tyki.

"Kau memang lebih tua, kan. Lagi pula, kau memang senior," kata Allen. Walau tak bisa dilihat Allen, Tyki memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku tadi sedang mengerjakan skripsi. Lagi sibuk, tak bisa datang," lanjut Allen.

"Ayolah, datang. Aku tak ada teman nih," pinta Tyki.

"Bukankah di sana ramai?" tanya Allen.

"Hah, aku malas sama mereka. Ngga seru. Minum dikit aja udah mabok. Oh, iya, Allen. Hati-hati loh. Di rumahmu, dulu sekali ada yang meninggal saat Halloween. Mungkin dia akan menggentayangimu," kata Tyki.

"Ja... Jangan nakut-nakutin dong, Senior," kata Allen gemetar.

"Beneran kok. Kebetulan penghuni sebelumnya adalah pamanku. Karena merasa takut digentayangi terus tiap Halloween, dia menyuruhku untuk menjualkan rumah itu. Lalu kau datang dan memohon supaya aku menjualnya padamu," kata Tyki yang diikuti dengan cekikikan.

"Ja... Jahat," kata Allen.

"Makanya ke sini. Takut, kan? Road juga menanya-nanyaimu nih," kata Tyki.

"Ngga mau. Ta... Tapi. Tapi pintu rumah terkunci," kata Allen _sweatdrop_ saat coba membuka pintu keluar. "Gimana?" tanya Allen takut.

"Tenanglah. Hantunya anak kecil. Kalau dia muncul dihadapanmu, dekati dia dan beri permen," kata Tyki masih cekikikan.

"A... Aku tak yakin kau jujur," kata Allen.

"Serius. Apa ada anak kecil mengetuk pintumu dan berkata 'trick or treat'?" tanya Tyki.

"I... Iya. Hal itu wajar terjadi di hari Halloween, kan?" jawab Allen.

"Kau beri dia permen?"

"Saat kubuka, aku beri permen. Tapi tidak saat Kanda yang membukanya."

"Apakah ada kaca pecah dan tulisan aneh dengan darah?"

"I... Iya."

"Apakah alat yang digunakan memecahkan kaca adalah batu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak mencarinya," kata Allen.

"Cari!" suruh Tyki. Allen beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ruang santai dan mencari benda yang dimaksud. Ia menemukan batu yang dimaksud di dekat komputer.

"A... Aku sudah menemukannya," kata Allen merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sekarang ada dua pilihan. Batu itu akan kau simpan, tetapi kau akan kena sial dan dapat melihat setan seumur hidup, atau sekarang kau lempar batu itu keluar tetapi akan diganggu setan semalam?" tanya Tyki.

"Pilihan yang buruk. Apa tak bisa kusimpan dulu saat ini dan kubuang besok?" tanya Allen.

"Batu itu akan mengikutimu," kata Tyki.

"Y... Yang benar? Ta... Tahu dari mana?" tanya Allen.

"Salah temanmu itu tidak memberi permen pada anak-anak yang datang. Aku pernah menjelajahi rumah itu sebelum kujual padamu dan menemukan ruang bawah tanah. Aku menemukan perpustakaan besar di sana. Dan membaca tentang hal ini," kata Tyki.

"Akan aku rundingkan dengan Kanda dulu," kata Allen.

"Oke, see ya, Allen. Kasian juga kalau pulsaku habis," kata Tyki mengakhiri telponnya. Allen mengetuk kamar Kanda dan menceritakan semua yang dikatakan Tyki.

"Kau percaya? How stupid are you!" kata Kanda yang tak mempersilahkan Allen masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ini kata-kata dari senior loh," kata Allen.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku la... Hei!" teriak Kanda yang ditarik Allen memasuki ruang santai.

"Lempar batu ini ke jendela!" suruh Allen.

"Tidak!" Kanda kembali ke kamarnya. Allen bingung. Ia mengambil hp untuk menghubungi Tyki.

"Tidak! Aku akan selesaikan masalah ini sendiri," kata Allen memasukkan hp-nya ke saku celana. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melempar batu itu keluar melalui jendela yang dibuka.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Allen pada diri sendiri.

SIIGGGHH!

"Nothing happens," kata Allen, merasa dibodohi oleh Tyki. _Sweatdrop._

"Arrrggghhh!" teriak Kanda dari kamarnya. Allen meluncur ke kamar Kanda. Dibukanya pintu kamar Kanda. Kanda menggeliat di atas kasurnya dengan memegangi kepala. Bau darah mengganggu penciuman Allen. Tapi dari ujung ke ujung, tak ditemukan darah setetes pun. Kanda melirik Allen.

"Mo... Moyashi! Permainanmu sungguh keterlaluan!" bentak Kanda. Allen berlari ke kamar Lavi, mengambil apa yang bisa diambil. Permen jika setan anak kecil muncul, bawang untuk drakula, peluru perak untuk vampire, dan tak lupa kalung salib milik Lavi. Ia kembali ke kamar Kanda.

"Kita siap berperang!" kata Allen menyodorkan benda-benda aneh ke wajah Kanda.

"A... Apa ini? Kau mau perang denganku?" tanya Kanda yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Ti... Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Berperang dengan setan. Itu maksudku," kata Allen memasukkan semua benda ke dalam tas Kanda.

"Konyol. Aku ngga ikutan," kata Kanda.

"Kau ini..." kata Allen terpotong. Lampu mati. Hujan yang sejak sejam yang lalu sudah reda, kembali bermain di atas ketakutan Allen dan Kanda. Bersama petir yang seakan sebagai tanda kutukan. Dan keributan angin kencang turut menonton permainan bloody Halloween.

BLAAMM!

Pintu terbanting keras.

"Pasti pengaruh angin kencang," kata Allen coba menenangkan diri. "Kanda. Kau masih di situ?" tanya Allen.

"Keluarlah! Aku ingin tidur," kata Kanda.

"Kanda! Aku..."

"Keluar!" teriak Kanda. Menyaingi gelegar petir malam. "Suasana ini. Seperti malam itu," Kanda menuruni kasur, berniat ke kamar mandi.

"Uaarrgghh!" teriak Kanda. Kaki Kanda ditarik sesuatu dari bawah ranjang. Kanda lenyap.

"K... Kanda!" teriak Allen. Allen menaiki kasur Kanda. Melihat Kanda di sana beberapa detik yang lalu. Allen memeluk lutut. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Allen hanyalah bertanya pada Tyki.

"Halo? Allen? Are you okey? Kenapa menelpon?" tanya suara di seberang yang pasti suara Tyki.

"Mati lampu. Kanda berjalan. Lenyap. Kasur. Hujan. Petir," kata Allen bingung.

"Tenang. Ceritakan singkat saja," kata Tyki.

"Kanda hilang ditelan kasurnya!" kata Allen mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Hahahaha. Kau bakat ngelawak ya," kata Tyki tertawa.

"Aku serius! Kanda ditarik ke bawah kasur dan saat aku..."

"Lalalala lalala, lalala, lalala, lalalala lalala, la la lala," terdengar suara nyanyian dengan nada 'London bridge is falling down'. Allen menoleh ke sumber suara. Sofa dekat jendela. Cahaya bulan tak mampu menerangi wajah orang yang membuat Allen penasaran. Hanya terlihat rambutnya yang panjang, dan Allen menyimpulkan Kanda yang sedang memainkan tape recorder. Allen tersenyum senang.

"Allen? Allen!" teriakan Tyki tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan Allen pada sosok di depannya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi senang berubah menjadi takut, saat kilat datang, memperjelas wajah si penyanyi. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan senyum sampai ke pipi, menatap Allen tanpa berkedip.

BRAKKK!

Terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh di belakang Allen. Reflek Allen menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati lantai yang memang sejak awal sudah berantakan. Ia tak tahu, benda apa yang jatuh. Saat pandangan Allen menuju sofa tadi, ia kehilangan sosok itu. Allen melempar bantal Kanda agar bisa menyandarkan diri pada tembok.

"M... Mr. Tyki. Tadi ada perempuan..."

"Hei, kau! Kau tidak menghargai orang teriak-teriak! Aku dari tadi memanggilmu!" marah Tyki.

"Ma... Maaf."

"Ada apa?" tanya Tyki.

"Aku melihat sosok mengerikan di... Hmpph!"

"Allen! Kau kenapa?" tanya Tyki.

"Kakak. Ayo minum dong!" kata Jasdero yang mabuk merangkul Tyki. Tyki menjauh dari keramaian.

"Allen! Aku ke rumahmu sekarang, ya?" tanya Tyki.

"Tidak usah! Aku membekap mulut Allen agar berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku Kanda," kata orang diseberang.

"Hah? Kanda? Yang benar?" tanya Tyki.

"Iya, aku Kanda! K-A-N-D-A!" ejanya. Lalu ia mematikan telepon itu.

"Galak amat," gumam Tyki memandangi hp-nya lalu kembali ke pesta.

.

Di tempat Allen saat itu juga. Mulut Allen dibekap, tangan melingkar di perut Allen. Orang itu mematikan hp Allen.

'Benarkah dia Kanda? Kenapa bau parfumnya beda? Lalu jika satu tangannya menutup mulutku, satu lagi melingkar di badanku, lalu tangan siapa yang merebut hp-ku dari tanganku?' pikir Allen. 'Pasti ini permainan Kanda dan Lavi! Ini ulah mereka!' batin Allen mencoba menjelaskan pada dirinya, menenangkan dirinya. Namun detak jantung Allen tetap saja mengalahkan suara rintik hujan. Tangan itu melepas pegangannya pada perut Allen. Memegang pisau yang kemudian dilemparnya ke kaca jendela.

PRANGGG!

Suara itu terus menggema, membuat nyali Allen semakin ciut. Allen takut, tapi ia coba merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan tiga bungkus permen dan disodorkan ke belakang. Ia merasakan tangan itu mengambil permen Allen.

3 detik.

30 detik.

1 menit.

Berlalu. Allen merasakan kesunyian. Ia yakin sosok dibelakangnya telah pergi. Allen memberanikan diri untuk menoleh.

"Lenyap!" kata Allen mulai tenang. Tiba-tiba ada kertas terbang ke wajah Allen.

"Apa ini?" tanya Allen melihat isi kertas tersebut.

'**He** **was held in the basement. Let's solve the case**'

"Hah? Ruang bawah tanah yang dikatakan Tyki kah?" gumam Allen. Entah kenapa ia penasaran dengan kertas dibaliknya.

'**Kitchen**'

.

"Ngga ada yang spesial di dapur," kata Allen. Allen mencoba menekan tombol-tombol yang ada, atau menarik setiap benda dari raknya, dan menggerakkan beberapa barang.

"Nothing happens," kata Allen kesal. Allen teringat isi surat aneh itu.

"Nah! _Let's solve the case_ maksudnya pasti disuruh pecahin kotak. Kupikir maksudnya kasus," kata Allen mencoba memecahkan semua kotak di ruang itu.

.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Dapur malah kacau kaya gini. Bodohnya aku membuat hipotesis seperti itu," kata Allen. Allen melihat kotak di atas lemari. Ia coba mengambilnya dan memecahkannya.

"Hah? _Remote control?_" Allen coba menekan tombol 'Open'.

"Waaa," kaget Allen saat lemari yang digunakannya bersandar tergeser. Ternyata memang jalan menuju bawah tanah. Dibalik lemari itu.

"Kanda," gumam Allen.

**To Be Continued**

Maaf, ga detail amat ditulis keterangannya. Soalnya author males ngetik. +plakkk+. Kalo ada salah ketik, dimohon bantuannya ya. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hohoho... +plakkk+

**Disclaimer: **Hoshino Katsura

**Rate: **T

.

.

.

"Kanda," gumam Allen. Allen melangkah menuju bawah tanah. Melewati tangga yang baru saja ditemukannya. Satu. Dua. Tiga.

GREEKKK!

Saat Allen menginjak anak tangga ketiga, lemari itu bergeser menutup jalan untuk Allen keluar.

"Sial. Bagaimana aku keluar?" tanya Allen pada dirinya. Tapi Allen tetap berjalan maju, meski dirinya gemetar.

"Uwaaaa!" jerit Allen. Ia terpeleset jatuh oleh sesuatu –lumut mungkin?

"Aww. Sial tuh lumut diem di situ!" omel Allen. Tiba-tiba matanya silau oleh sesuatu. Ia melihat setitik cahaya di ujung jalan. Ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke arah cahaya tersebut.

"Terang! Silau!" komentar Allen. Saat dia mulai terbiasa dalam terangnya ruangan itu, ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah memunggunginya.

"Kanda!" panggil Allen, berlari menghampiri Kanda. Tapi Allen berhenti di detik berikutnya. Melihat Kanda berbalik badan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dan lagi, Kanda berlumuran darah segar.

"Kanda? K... Kau Kanda bukan?" tanya Allen. Kanda mendekati Allen. Namun Allen berjalan mundur.

'Bagaimana kalau dia zombie? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang lapar dan habis memakan Kanda? Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Bagaimana?' pikir Allen. 'Tidak. Tyki bilang hantunya anak kecil. Tidak mungkin anak kecil makan manusia,' pikir Allen lagi.

"Ka... Kanda. Kau pasti kerasukan," kata Allen. Dia merogoh kantongnya lagi dan mengeluarkan empat bungkus permen dan disodorkan pada Kanda. Kanda memukul tangan Allen hingga permen-permen itu terlempar. Allen kaget.

"Baka... Moyashi..." kata Kanda dengan tatapan yang masih kosong. Dua detik kemudian, Kanda jatuh. Allen menangkapnya.

"Dalam keadaan kerasukan pun, kau masih bisa memanggilku Moyashi," kata Allen _sweatdrop_. Allen duduk memegangi Kanda. Mencoba menelepon Tyki.

"Wah, ngga ada sinyal," kesal Allen. Tiba-tiba terdengar hembusan angin yang cukup membuat rambut Allen berkibar.

"Ini ruang bawah tanah, kenapa ada angin begini?" tanya Allen.

"Huuhuhuuhu..." terdengar suara tangis. Tepat di bawah tanah yang Allen injak. Allen cepat menggendong Kanda di punggungnya. Mendekati pintu yang berlawanan arah dengan tangga menuju dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul sesuatu dari dalam tanah. Tulang manusia! Allen masih sempat mengamatinya, sebelum tulang kaki itu menapak di tanah. Tulang manusia anak kecil. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu –terkunci.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Allen, walau dia tahu takkan ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Allen merogoh kantongnya dan hanya menemukan satu permen.

"Sial. Semua permen yang ada kusimpan di tas Kanda," kata Allen. Allen melempar permen ke arah tulang-tulang itu. Mereka berebut mengambilnya. Kesempatan Allen untuk mendobrak pintu.

BRAKKK!

Terbuka! Allen langsung menutup pintu itu.

"Syukur pintu model kuno, mudah didobrak," kata Allen terus berlari menyusuri lorong hitam yang tak ia kenal. "Kanda selamat. Aku selamat," gumam Allen.

"Bodoh kau! Anak-anak itu harus kita bunuh! Kita hanya memerlukan organ tubuh anak-anak itu," teriak seseorang. Membuat langkah Allen berhenti. Ia tak tahu asal suara itu dari mana, tapi dia yakin, di antara tembok yang tak terlihat jelas ini, ada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan sebuah ruang dengan lorong tempat Allen berdiam sekarang.

"Ta... Tapi orang dewasa saja. Aku tak begitu tega dengan anak kecil," kata orang yang lain. Allen berniat menguping saat sudah menyadari keberadaan pintu yang dicari Allen.

"Turuti saja! Ini perintah atasan," teriak orang itu.

"Ini benar-benar suara manusia? Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang masih hidup di bawah tanah ini? Apa ada jalan lain menuju tempat ini selain dapur?" gumam Allen.

"Ba... Baik. Saya akan keluar mencari anak-anak itu sekarang," kata orang itu. Allen memasang ancang-ancang untuk menendang orang itu, karena tak mungkin Allen lari bersembunyi di lorong yang panjang walaupun gelap.

30 detik telah berlalu. Tak ada yang keluar. Karena penasaran, Allen mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Kosong. Tapi lampu menyala walau redup. Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi. Lalu lampu ini, mungkin otomatis hidup saat pintu dibuka," kata Allen mencoba menjelaskan pada dirinya. Allen keluar dari pintu itu. Ia menutup pintunya kembali.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Kanda seberat ini ya?" tanya Allen _sweatdrop_.

SSSSSHHHH

"Suara aliran air?" pikir Allen. Ia melihat ke sela-sela di bawah pintu, terlihat cairan keluar.

"Kalo suasana horor kaya begini, jangan-jangan darah nih," kata Allen. _Sweatdrop _dengan ucapan sendiri.

BLARRR!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbanting. Luapab darah keluar dari dalam ruang itu. Seakan-akan mengejar Allen. Allen berlari sekuatnya. Terus berlari.

'Gawat! Kalau tidak cepat berlari, bisa-bisa aku ditelan darah-darah itu,' batin Allen. Ia melihat sebuah ruang dengan pintu terbuka.

"Ke sana!" kata Allen. Ia berlari menuju ruang itu, ujung dari lorong yang panjang.

"Yeah!" girang Allen saat hampir tiba di ruang itu. Setelah masuk, dengan cepat Allen menendang pintu itu agar tertutup. Saat kehilangan keseimbangan, Allen jatuh dan kepalanya terantuk meja. Dan jatuh ke tanah, tertindih Kanda.

"Sakittt!" erang Allen. Allen merebahkan Kanda di tanah. Ia melihat-lihat ruang itu. Penuh dengan rak buku. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan Tyki. Allen berniat menelepon Tyki, tapi segera menghentikan niatnya saat ingat tak ada sinyal. Ia melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Ruang yang besar, lebih besar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat sebuah buku terbuka di atas meja, meja di pojok. Allen tertarik melihatnya, dan membacanya.

"Wah, tentang yang dikatakan Mr. Tyki. Dia meninggalkan buku ini dalam keadaan terbuka," kata Allen. Ia membuka halaman-halaman lain.

"Daftar anak-anak yang diculik?" kata Allen. Matanya tertuju pada satu nama. Satu nama yang ia kenal.

"Ka... Kanda Yu? Kanda? Pernah diculik? Jadi maksudnya suasana malam itu, malam saat ia pernah diculik? Kanda?" kata Allen penuh dengan tanya.

"Wah, wah. Allen. Tak kusangka kau sampai di sini," kata seseorang sambil bertepuk tangan. Allen berbalik badan menatap sumber suara.

"Ty... Tyki!" teriak Allen kaget. "Kenapa kau di sini? Ini rumahku sekarang!" teriak Allen.

"Wah, kau saking kagetnya, jadi galak begitu," kata Tyki.

"Ma... Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Allen.

"Aku menunggumu, sampai membaca buku itu," kata Tyki.

"Hah?" tanya Allen tak mengerti.

"Orang yang mengetuk pintu saat Kanda menghadapinya adalah anak buahku. Yang memecahkan kaca dan menulis 'trick or treat' adalah anak buahku. Yang menarik Kanda dari bawah kasur adalah anak buahku. Yang membuat kalian terjebak di sini adalah anak buahku!" kata Tyki. Allen tak percaya.

"Permainanmu selalu konyol," kata Allen.

"Aku serius. Aku melakukan semua ini karena satu tujuan. Aku harus membunuh Kanda di tempat ini. Di mana Kanda telah membunuh ayahku!" teriak Tyki.

"Membunuh? Kapan?" tanya Allen.

"Saat ia diculik, ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia telah membunuh ayahku!" kata Tyki penuh emosi. Allen ketakutan.

"Kau iblis. Mengendalikan setan-setan itu untuk mengganggu kami," kata Allen. Ia melirik pada Kanda yang tertidur di belakang Tyki. 'Tuhan, semoga Tyki tidak melihat Kanda di sana,' batin Allen. Ia menjaga ekspresi takutnya.

"Tidak, aku manusia. Sama sepertimu dan temanmu yang ada di belakangku," kata Tyki. Allen kaget. "Hanya saja, aku sedikit spesial," kata Tyki berbalik badan. Menuju Kanda.

"Berhenti di sana! Atau ku bunuh kau!" teriak Allen.

"Fíloi mou óloi, ton skotó̱sei," kata Tyki tanpa berbalik badan. Tulang-tulang itu, perempuan yang kulihat di kamar Kanda, bahkan beberapa setan yang belum pernah kulihat, semua berkumpul. Berusaha menyerangku. Aku bingung. Takut. Gelisah.

"Kanda. Kita akan lihat, bagaimana caramu membunuh ayahku," kata Tyki mengeluarkan pedang. Allen yang melihatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada musuh. Akhirnya tangan Allen tersayat pisau. Punggung Allen tertusuk tulang, walau tak terlalu dalam. Dan kaki Allen dibacok pedang. Allen terjatuh. Ia bingung. Kesakitan.

"Hanya takdir Tuhan yang bisa menolongku," kata Allen. Ia teringat sebuah film, tentang pembasmi iblis dengan kalung salib yang telah diimankan. Kebetulan saja ia memakai kalung salib, tapi ia tahu kalung itu tidak diimankan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mati dalam keadaan sadar," kata Tyki menancap-nancapkan pedangnya di tangan kanan Kanda.

Allen melepas kalung salibnya, menggenggamnya.

"Tuhan. Dalam doaku, ampuni mereka semua. Biarkan mereka pergi ke alam sana dengan tenang. Tanpa perbudakan, tanpa penderitaan lagi. Sesungguhnya mereka hanya ingin kembali pada-Mu. Tuhan, berkati doa hamba," kata Allen. Ia menerobos pasukan setan itu dengan kalung salibnya. Mereka semua lenyap. Hilang. Allen sampai dibelakang Tyki. Luka yang didapat Allen masih berdenyut sakit.

"Wah, Allen Walker memang hebat," puji Tyki. "Tapi biarkan kami mengurusi masalah kami," lanjut Tyki.

"Tak akan," kata Allen.

"Lihatlah, Allen! Si̱ko̱theí apó ton ýpno sas!" kata Tyki. Saat itu juga, Kanda bangun.

"Arrgghh, tanganku kenapa sakit begini?" tanya Kanda memegangi tangan kanannya.

"Tyki! Kalau kau bisa membangunkannya, kenapa kau menusuk-nusuk tangan Kanda?" tanya Allen.

"Aku menunggumu beraksi," kata Tyki. Allen mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Tyki.

"Epivállo̱ sio̱pí̱ sas, O diávolos!" kata seseorang. Tyki menjadi kaku. Allen hanya melihat kakinya, dan saat ia melihat wajah orang yang mengeluarkan mantra tadi, Allen kaget.

"Haloo, Allen. Kau memalukan sekali di sini," katanya.

"La... Lavi! Kenapa di sini? Lalu... Apa kau sebangsa dengan Tyki?" tanya Allen.

"Ti... Tidak. Kebetulan mantra dan cara menggunakannya diajarkan kakekku. Itu bahasa Yunani. Tapi kalau hanya mengucapkannya saja, mantranya takkan berhasil," jelas Lavi.

"Memang apa lagi yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Allen.

Lavi mengedipkan mata, "Rahasia. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ke sini karena melihat Tyki keluar dari pesta. Aku mengikutinya. Dan sama seperti kata-katanya, aku menunggumu beraksi, baru aku menolongmu." Allen menggertakkan gigi.

"Hei, tolong aku!" teriak Kanda. Lavi menghampirinya. Allen tak bisa bergerak karena kaki yang dibacok setan-setan tadi.

"Ini luka yang diakibatkan oleh senjata setan. Masih bisa disembuhkan. Afairéste tis pli̱gés tou diavólou," kata Lavi. Dua detik kemudian, tangan Kanda sembuh.

"Wow!" kagum Kanda.

"Aku bagaimana? Padahal tanganku luka, punggungku, lalu kakiku. Kau jahat sekali," kata Allen ngambek.

"Wah, maaf Allen. Aku melupakanmu," kata Lavi menghampiri Allen. Afairéste tis pli̱gés tou diavólou," Enam detik kemudian, luka-luka Allen menghilang.

"Wow!" kagum Allen.

"Ayo kita pulang," kata Lavi.

"Tunggu. Tyki mau diapakan?" tanya Allen.

"Bunuh saja," kata Kanda.

"Kalian mau melihat atraksi?" tanya Lavi.

"?" Allen dan Kanda bingung.

"Na eíste éna skylí," ucap Lavi.

"Guk guk! Guk!" gonggong Tyki.

"Mantra untuk menjadikan orang anjing, ya?" tanya Allen cekikikan.

"Na eínai mia gáta," ucap Lavi.

"Miaww. Miaww!" meong Tyki.

"Kucing," kata Allen tertawa geli.

"Glyptikí̱ eínai," ucap Lavi.

SIGGHHH.

"Tak terjadi apa-apa," kata Allen.

"Itu mantra untuk membuat orang menjadi patung," kata Lavi. "Ayo, naik ke atas," kata Lavi. Mereka pergi. Sebelum pergi, Kanda mengintip dan berkata, "Sorry, Mr. Tyki."

.

Di lorong yang gelap.

"Wah, kau membawa lampu sorot. Persiapan yang hebat," kata Allen.

"Tentu saja," kata Lavi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah rumah?" tanya Kanda. Allen dan Lavi melirik Kanda.

"Aku sudah terlanjur suka dengan rumah ini," kata Lavi.

"Kau takut, Kanda?" tanya Allen.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, sekarang aku ingat. Pantas saja ada deja vu rasanya saat aku tiba di rumah ini. Rumah yang menyimpan kenangan buruk," kata Kanda.

"Kanda, hal yang kau takutkan harus kau lawan," kata Allen.

"Benar. Lagi pula aku yang akan melindungi kalian kalau sampai terjadi hal seperti tadi," kata Lavi.

"_Bodyguard_ gratisan?" tanya Allen dan Kanda kompak.

"Eh? Bukan itu maksudku," elak Lavi. Sedetik kemudian, mereka tertawa.

.

"Apelef̱théro̱si̱," ucap Tyki. Ia bergerak!

"Dasar, anak-anak bodoh," kata Tyki. "Ternyata ada Bookman. Aku harus waspada. Halloween depan, kalian akan kuincar. Tentu saja. Akan kubunuh Kanda yang telah membunuh ayahku. Lavi yang telah memperlakukanku seperti binatang. Dan Allen yang menghancurkan pasukanku. Awas kalian! Aku juga perlu waspada pada salib milik Allen," gumam Lavi. Ia pergi menembus tembok.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau juga bisa menyembuhkan sakit yang diderita orang?" tanya Allen. Mereka masih di lorong.

"Tidak, aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka yang dibuat oleh senjata iblis. Dan senjata iblis itu hanya bisa disentuh iblis. Aku bisa menyembuhkan kalian karena luka kalian itu luka yang dibuat senjata iblis. Kalau dengan tenaga medis manusia, luka kalian akan tambah parah," kata Lavi.

"Ya... Yang benar? Tapi tadi kulihat Kanda dilukai oleh Tyki. Apakah dia..." kata Allen menggantung.

"Be... Benarkah itu Kanda?" tanya Lavi.

"Aku pingsan waktu itu," kata Kanda.

"Kenapa kau ikut gugup, Lavi?" tanya Allen.

"Kalau aku memasang mantra pada iblis, jika dia iblis tingkat tinggi, dia akan bisa melepas mantra itu!" kata Lavi. Ia berlari ke ruang tadi, diikuti Allen dan Kanda.

.

Terlambat. Tyki sudah hilang.

"Kelalaianku," kata Lavi.

"Ada surat dari Tyki!" kata Allen. Mereka melihatnya.

'_Halo, teman-teman. Pesta kita sampai situ saja. Aku harus kembali__ pulang karena ayahku memanggil. Yeah, aku dan ayahku jadi iblis setelah mati. Aku dendam pada kalian. Kanda yang membunuh ayahku, Lavi yang mempermalukanku, Allen yang menghabisi pasukan terakhirku. Tapi yang paling ingin kubunuh adalah Lavi! Bookman musuh besar para iblis. Lalu Allen yang menerima berkat Tuhan lewat kalung salibnya! Yang bersekongkol dengan Tuhan juga musuh besar iblis. Kanda, kau yang terakhir saja. Sampai jumpa di Halloween berikutnya. Selamat Halloween, kawan-kawanku.'_

"Sudah lupakan saja, dia hanya orang bodoh," kata Lavi melempar kertas ke belakang.

"Astaga, aku ngantuk sekali," kata Allen sambil menguap.

"Aku sudah buang-buang waktu malamku," keluh Kanda menghentak-hentak tanah. Mereka kembali ke atas dan mencoba melupakan semua masalah di malam Halloween.

**The End**

Semoga tahun depan saya inget ngelanjutin ini ya. Hahaha. Mohon maaf kalau agak kacau, otak saya lagi ngga konsen soalnya. Kalo ada salah, tolong tulis di review ya. Mohon reviewnya.


End file.
